During turbocharger manufacture, balancing typically occurs for one or more individual components, one or more component assemblies or a combination of both. For example, consider a center housing rotating assembly (CHRA) that includes a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel attached to a shaft rotatably supported in a center housing by a bearing. In this example, component balancing of the turbine wheel and the compressor wheel may occur followed by assembly of the CHRA and assembly balancing of the CHRA.
With respect to assembly balancing of a CHRA, techniques exist for low-speed balancing and for high-speed balancing where the choice of technique typically depends on a turbocharger's bearing characteristics. For example, non-preloaded and centrifugally pre-loaded angular contact ball bearing cartridges typically experience “walking” at low rotational speeds, which can confound low-speed balancing (e.g., by causing unpredictable variations in measurements); thus, for such bearing cartridges, CHRA balancing normally occurs at high rotational speeds.
A need exists for technology that facilitates balancing of turbochargers. In particular, a need exists for technology that allows for low-speed balancing of non-preloaded and centrifugally pre-loaded angular contact ball bearing cartridges. Various exemplary devices, methods, systems, etc., disclosed herein aim to meet these needs and/or other needs.